Äðàêîøïóí÷èê àòàêóåò
by Liya-Brass
Summary: Ïðîñíóëñÿ ÿ ñåãîäíÿ ñ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå ìîå ëèøåíî ñìûñëà, è ðåøèë ÿ ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî, çà ÷òî ìåíÿ çàïîìíÿò...
1. Òàéíà Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà

Сие творение пишется нами, известными более под никами PycaJlka и Нервно Хихикающая Дракоша, в аське масенькими кусочками на досуге. Следовательно, обновляться будем часто!... Надеемся

Наслождайтесь!

Проснулся я сегодня с мыслью, что существование мое лишено смысла, и решил я сделать что-то, за что меня запомнят. Я встал, поел, почистил зубы и снова пошел спать.

И приснился мне сон, что подарил я любовь и счастье двум одиноким сердцам, видя это, мое сердце наполнилось покоем. Проснулся я С НАВЯЗЧИВОЙ ИДЕЕЙ... покушать. Я поел и стал думать, кого же почтить своим вниманием.

Может Снэйпа? Нет, ему хорошо с его резиновой уточкой.

МакГонагал? Нет, котов в окрестностях хватает.

Поттера? нет... хотя... а что, идея?

Решено, с завтрашнего дня начинаю операцию "Голубок".

Значит так. Поттер есть. Одна штука. А с кем бы его свести? Надо с кем-то, к кому я имею неограниченный доступ 24 часа в сутки. Мнде... Крэбб и Гойл явно отпадают по причине низкого интеллекта и низкой восприимчивости к художественным формам и аллегориям. Сегодня целый день буду наблюдать за потенциальными жерт... особями женского пола, которые принимают Поттера за потенциальную пассию. У меня есть явный потенциал к потенциальному шпионажу! Хотел было поесть, на заначка кончилась. Придётся дожидаться похода в Большой Зал.

Я встал, почесал затылок, зевнул и снова начал думать. Почему-то стоя мне лучше думается. Но ничего не шло в мою симпатичную голову. Тогда я решил обратиться к профессионалу - Трелони.

За ней закрепилась репутация белой коро... вороны, но она может мне помочь. Пару раз выразительно хлопну ресничками и Трелони пойдёт за мной на край света! ХА ХА ХА! ...кхе-кхе. Ладно, а теперь вернёмся к реальности. В мир, где царит хаос и вечное зло. И царит оно уже 15 лет! Она должна будет наплести Поттеру о новом солнце на его горизонтальной линии жизни. Я не спец в этих делах, так что она сама придумает.

Пригибаясь как можно ниже, чтобы меня не заметили, ведь я Драко Малфой, как никак, Мальчик -Который -Покорил -Всех -особ -женского -Пола -и -Некоторых -Мужского, я полз в Северную (или где там кабинет Предсказаний) Башню. Но тут передо мной встала неразрешимая задача -лестница была веревочной и ползти по ней нельзя было.

Выход один: действовать быстро и оперативно. Я взял камушек (у меня много вещей с собой - на все случаи жизни) и бросил его в противоположную сторону от лестницы. Если тут и был кто-то невидимый, то он непременно отвлёкся на созерцание разбитого окна. Я, бесшумный, словно змея на охоте, вскарабкался по лестнице. Ну и что, что я упал два раза??

Да и упал я только потому, что мне все время казалось, что кто - то истерично хихикает за моей спиной. Но вот, наконец, с горем пополам и со счастьем на четверть я забрался в этот, что б его, люк, проклиная всех, кого только мог вспомнить.

- Будь проклят Версаче, будь проклят Юдашкин, будь проклят Гуччи, будь проклят Армани, будь прокляты все.

Наконец я попал внутрь. И снова я решил перестраховаться. Я снял ботинок с левой ноги, потому что правый был мой любимый - на нем был автограф Волдика -Шполдика -Который -Ваще -Сдох. Я снял ботинок и пульнул им в высокое кресло, где, как мне показалось, сидела огромная стрекоза. Стрекоза тонко взвыла и упала без сознания на пол. Оказалось, что это была Трелони. Ну что ж, придется делать все самому.

Так как времени приводить её в чувство, если таковое у неё осталось, у меня нет. Я, словно крадущийся тигр в расцвете сил, нырнул под стол и там провёл остаток времени до гриффиндорского урока. Трелони, слава Аллаху, пришла в чувство и я начал нашептывать ей белиберду, что-то типа: "Я Невидимый Провидец, посланный с целью наставить тебя на путь истинный. О, Трелони, скажи гражданину Г.Дж. Поттеру, что скоро его жизнь переменится. В неё ворвётся свежее дуновение ветра в лице жгучей брюнетки с чёрной, словно вороново крыло и объемной, словно конский хвост, растительностью. Прелестное исчадье ада покорит его в одну десятую долю секунды и воссоединится с ним в одну из сказочных ночей. Мир с Тобой." Мндеее.... И Где мне такую красавицу достать теперь???

Трелони несколько минут сидела не моргая, перевариая то, что я ей наплел. Наконец она передала все Поттеру слово в слово. На несколько минут в классе повисла гробовая тишина, которая тут же была разбита к черту массовым истерическим смехом. Все хохотали, держась за животы. Все, кроме Невилла, который от изумления, что трелони не предсказала Гаррику смерть, свалился под стол и зацепился там за что-то головой. Гаррик тоже не смеялся, он сидел раззинув рот. Так он просидел до конца урока. А я в это время ломал голову над тем, из какой дырки достать такую девицу. Но очень скоро я перестал это делать, так как запасные части к моей прекрасной головке давно кончились. Поэтому я от нечего делать опутал ноги Трелони скотчем. Наконец урок закончился, и все все еще хихикая покинули кабинет. Поттер вели под белы ручки его верные кореши Гермиона Греэнджер, более известная как бобер -грязнокровка, и Рон Уизли, более известный как полный придурок. Как только последний Гриффиндорец покинул класс, а Трелони благополучно хряпнулась носом вниз, я вылез из своего убежища, и, пустив на всякий случай дымовую защиту, пополз в подземелья на Зелья.

Как только я отполз на достаточное расстояние (дополз до двери в кабинет профессора С. Снейпа) я, гордо поднявшись с колен, принял на себя величественный вид. Величественный вид явно не ожидал от меня такого, поэтому даже не сопротивлялся. 

Хмм... а где дворецкий? я не буду сам дверь открывать! ФИ! Кребб с Гойлом сразу просекли (!) в чём дело и впустили нас (нас- это не множественное число, это знак уважения), но потом я решил изменить "нас" на "меня", чтобы кто-то не угадал мое родство с Горлумом. Ловко проползя под парой-тройкой гриффиндорских подножек, я сел за свой стол.

Гаррик Поттерович уже сидел за своим, так и не удосужив закрыть рот. На стол накапало целую лужу слюней.

Гермиона сидела рядом, пуская кораблики по луже. Рон эти кораблики мастерски мастерил. Невилл сочинял сочинение на тему "тавтология в нашей жизни"

Он уже вывел название красивыми ровными буквами, как вдруг вспомнил, что не знает что такое «тавтология» и с чем ее едят... Бедняга Невилл стал лихорадочно оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, у кого можно спросить ЧТО это такое...

Я сидел в соседнем ряду и небрежно развалившись на стуле (чтобы научиться это правильно делать я проходил специальные курсы) и безмятежно смотрел в потолок (этому тоже надо учиться).

Пэнси сидела справа от меня и делала мне маникюр. Никто не обращал на это внимания -все знали, что она занимается этим каждую неделю за пять сиклей в час. Но вот что странно -я никогда не видел, что она делает с моими обрезанными ногтями, хотя у меня зародилось подозрение, что она бережет их для урока, когда мы будем проходить Многосущное Зелье. Но меня это не особенно волновало, ведь она не знала, что на мои ногти, волосы и кожу наложено Заклятие Обломитус, и каждый, кто использует вышеперечисленные ээ.... короче, вы меня поняли, в своем зелье, тот весь покроется огромными прыщами и растолстеет на 40 килограмм. 

От этой согревающей душу мысли я даже умилился и хрюкнул, но никто это не услышал, так как все были слишком заняты тем, что любовались на мой профиль.

Невилл наконец решил спросить что такое тавтология у Гермионы... Но только он открыл рот, как дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге появился профессор Снэйп собственной персоной. Невилл быстро скомкал и проглотил, предварительно хорошо разжевав, ведь пищу надо очень тщательно пережевывать, иначе у вас будет сами-знаете-что, свиток со своим несостоявшимся сочинением. 

Гермиона, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, пробурчала заклинание «лужус слюнатус испарятус» и быстро запихнула все кораблики себе за пазуху, так что теперь уже никто не сомневался в том, что она девушка. А Рон спрятал последний еще недостроенный кораблик Невиллу в карман, тот его быстро обнаружил и тут же сжевал, после этого я засомневался, что его хорошо кормят и решил написать отцу письмо и сообщить, что я нашел прекрасный заменитель мусорному ящику. Пэнси продолжала работать над моими ногтями, Снэйп внимательно на нее посмотрел и сказал:

-Мисс Паркинсон, сегодня в семь ко мне в кабинет.

Пэнси вздохнула.

-Хорошо, профессор, только не забудьте помыть руки, а то в прошлый раз я сломала пилочку, когда пыталась выковырять грязь у вас из - под ногтей.

Снэйп кивнул и уселся за свой стол.

Я ещё пару минут разглядывал потолок, но потом у меня закружилась голова (неудобно, знаете ли, сидеть с запрокинутой головой). Снейп выглядел слегка возбуждённым, ворвавшись в класс. Наверно, именно поэтому он дал нам задание сделать зелье "Необращамус-Вниманус-на-Профессорус". Но я-то умный, я знаю, ЧТО за этим кроется! У меня ведь есть огромный потенциал к потенциаль.... я это уже говорил? ... Так что Снейпу не поможет эта тупая огромная книга со странным названием "Holly Bible". Я-то знаю, что за ней скрывается мистер Кря-Kря. Глупый Снейп.

А почему это Потти хихикает?? Неужели я не один такой умный? НЕТ! Это просто не возможно! Законы генетики и всё такое... Ага... Потти смотрит на Гренджер...точнее туда, где висит её значек старосты. Ну, вы поняли. Действительно забавно. Она бы хоть эти кораблики равномерно распределила. 

... Но вот Снэйп не обращал на это никакого внимания, в данный момент он как раз проводил с мистером Кря -Кря серьезный разговор на тему «зачем нужна эта коробочка полная порванной газеты». Я лишь покачал головой и зевнул. Пэнси перестала маникюрить мне ногти и принялась варить то самое зелье. Потти-Шмоти перестал хихикать и тоже предпринял попытку приготовить зелье... Я говорю предпринял потому, что хихиканье вовсе не собиралось покидать его и принялось обрабатывать его с новой силой... 

Теперь все смотрели на валяющегося на полу и дрыгающего ногами Поттера. Уизли -Гризли воспользовался моментом, когда все отвернулись, он запустил руку в карман Невилла. Но уже через секунду он достал ее обратно с разочарованным выражением лица. У Невилла в кармане были только пережеванные сочинения и контрольные. Вытерев руку о волосы Грэйнджер, которая все еще не поняла в чем дело и просто сидела и с умным видом посасывала перо, Рон тоже напустил на себя умный вид, так что теперь стал не полным, а половинчатым придурком, и начал ковыряться в своем котле.

Снейп обратил внимание на истеричного Поттера, только когда закончил "пресс-конференцию с особо важным политическим лицом" (он же Мистер Кряк).   
-Мисстер Поттер! Сегодня в семь часов за личным наказанием!   
-Профессор, но...- ахнула Пэнси   
-Мисс Паркинсон. Место встречи изменить нельзя. Будем, как обычно.   
Пэнси обречено вздохнула, выразительно сверкнула глазами, три раза плюнула, один раз чихнула, хрюкнула, помолчала и успокоилась. Я раздраженно на нее покосился. Еще бы, ведь своим чихом, она забрызгала мое зеркало, в которое я любовался на себя любимого. Про плевки я уж молчу. Крэбб, сидящий перед нами вытер макушку и вновь принялся с открытым ртом пялиться на Грэйнджер. Снэйп продолжал делать вид, что читает... Интересно, а когда он научился читать вверх ногами? Я тоже хочу. Я недовольно надул губы и тоже принялся варить это –самое зелье. Пэнси сидела рядом с убитым видом и причитала о своей нелегкой судьбе... А как, скажите мне на милость, она может быть у нее легкая, если ее обладательница весит побольше Хагрида и Пушка вместе взятых? От свего остроумия я даже фыркнул и на радости такой смел все, что было на столе в свой котел. Залив все это тем, что я нашел на столе у Потти (все равно он впал в прострацию) я поставил котел на максимальный огонь. Дожидаясь пока зелье закипит я, от нечего делать, разглядывал Пэнси, ведь я все еще искал Поттеру потенциальную пассию для потенциальной семейной жизни. Но нет, Пэнси явно не подходила по той простой причине, что она не была жгучей брюнеткой с чёрной, словно вороново крыло и объемной, словно конский хвост, растительностью. Она вообще была не понятно кем. Знаете ли, очень трудно определить цвет волос у лысого человека... Зато вот ее глаза были цвета недожаренной капусты со свинными потрохами... Хе хе, интересный цвет, но ему не сравниться с цветом моих глаз –цветом высохшей на солнце овсянки. Упс, че-то мне кушать захотелось...   
-Пэнси, дорогуша, -улыбнулся поворячивая свой правый глаз в сторону, где по моим расчетам, сидела Пэнси, - Я вижу, что у тебя ничего не выходит с зельем. Давай меняться, мое зелье на твой аппетитный бутерброд, что торчит у тебя из кармана?   
Пэнси восторженно взвизгнула и сгребла мой котел вместе с моим зеркалом. Но я не обиделся, ведь аппетитный бутерброд с печенью гарпии и соусом из сердца жабы, приправленный листьями росянки –канибалки, того стоил. Мням, мням, мням…  


Жуя вожделенный бутерброд с самым счастливым видом, я наблюдал как Снэйп проверяет зелья Гриффиндорцев. Он заставлял всех пить свои же зелья, а затем начинал отплясывать танец дикаря -переростка. Если кто -то хотя бы улыбался, не говоря уже о том, что многие просто на всего валялись на полу, тому он мигом ставил неуд, радостно прихрюкивая. Тому же, кто с каменным выражением лица смотрел на него, он ничего не ставил, а просто проходил мимо, мстительно показывав язык. 

Из Слизеринцев тоже находились те, кто нервно хихикал глядя на профессора, но тот называл это высокомерным фырканьем и ставил им пятерки, прибавляя к этому еще десять баллов. Мне наш веселый профессор поставил двадцать баллов за мои красивые глазки, и перешел к Пэнси. Та обворожительно (на ее взгляд, по моему, так это надо назвать обворожительно) улыбаясь выпила все зелье залпом. И тут произошло кое -что интересное. 


	2. Ñóäüáîíîñíûå çåëüåäåëüÿ èëè ß ãåíèé!

Ýòî ñàìîå «èíòåðåñíîå» çàòðàâëåííî îçèðàëîñü ïî ñòîðîíàì èùà ïðè÷èíû äèñêîìôîðòà. À îíî åãî ÿâíî èñïûòûâàëî, òàê êàê ñêîð÷èëîñü íà ïîëó… Õå õå. Âîò òàêîé âîò ÿ íàáëþäàòåëüíûé. Îòêðîþ òàéíó. Ýòî áûëî Ïýíñè!!! ×¸ðò! Ýòî âåäü èç-çà ìåíÿ!! Êàêîé æå ÿ âðåäíûé. Ñ èíòåðåñîì ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîãî ñàäèñòà-ìàíüÿêà ÿ íàáëþäàë çà ýòîé ìèçàíñöåíîé. Ìíîãèå íå îáðàùàëè íà ýòî âíèìàíèå âîîáùå (èñïóãàëèñü Ñíåéïà è óñèëèëè çåëüå «íåîáðàùàìóñ-âíèìàíóñ-è-äàëüøå-ïî-òåêñòó») Òîëüêî âîò Ïîòòè-Äóðèê è Ãðåíäæåð-Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êàêàÿ ñãóñòèëèñü-ñêó÷êîâàëèñü âîêðóã æèâîãî ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ äèíîçàâðîâ èëè, êàê ÿ âûðàæóñü ïîçæå, âîêðóã òîãî, êòî ñòðàøíåå àòîìíîé âîéíû. Áåäíàÿ-áåäíàÿ ìîÿ ëîøà… Ïýíñè. Îíà îòêèäûâàëà ñ ëèöà âîëîñû äëèííîþ ïî÷òè äî ïÿò, ãóñòûå ìàõðîâûå áðîâè çàêðûâàëè åé ëèöî, à ðåñíè÷êè íèñïàäàëè íà ïëå÷è. Âàõ! Êàêàÿ ïðåëåñòü! Ó ìåíÿ òàëàíò ê çåëüÿì! Ïàðêèíñîí ïðèíÿëà âèä õîðüêà ïîñðåäè ìèííîãî ïîëÿ, à èìåííî – ðâàëÀ è ìåòàëà. Âîò îí! Ìîìåíò èñòûíû!

- Ïîòòåð-äà-ñâÿòèòñÿ-èìÿ-òâî¸! – ÿ äåêëàìèðîâàë êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå- íåìåäëåííî ïîìîãè äàìå! Îíà â áåäå, ðàçâå íå âèäèøü?

È òóò… ÿ âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî Ïîòòåð äóðàê! Îí âçÿë ìåíÿ ïîä ðóêè è óñàäèë íà ñòóë! È ýòî ïîñëå âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ äëÿ íåãî ñäåëàë!! Áîþñü, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòüñÿ âî âñ¸ì æèâîì-è-íå-î÷åíü. Íî êðîâîãðÿçêà óäèâèëà ìåíÿ. Îíà ïîìîãëà ïîäíÿòñÿ Ïýíñè è îòïîëçëà âìåñòå ñ íåé ê áëèæàéøåìó ÷åìó-íèáóäü (ñàìè ïðèäóìàéòå, ó íàñ ôàíòàçèÿ íå áåñêîíå÷íà, òàê ÷òî áóäåì ýêîíîìèòü). Òåì âðåìåíåì ÷òî-òî íåæíîå, ìÿãêîå è âëàæíîå ñëåãêà êîñíóëàñü ìîåé ëàäîíè. 

/Çàèíòåðåñîâàííî/è êòî òóò ó íàñ òàêîé ìàíåðíûé? 

ÀÀÀÀÀ!!!! Ïîòòåð, ÌÀÒÜ ÒÂÎÞ! Êàêîãî….? Ïîõîæå, ÿ ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ. Áåäíûé Ïîòòè òàê èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî áîëüøå íå ïîëåçåò ìíå ðó÷êè öåëîâàòü, óâåðåí. Íó è ëàäíî. Íå î÷åíü-òî è õî÷åòñÿ ìíå ýòîãî… ôè! Ïîòòåð? Äà ïåðåñòàíü èçâèíÿòüñÿ, ÿ óæå ïðîñòèë è áëàãîñëîâèë òåáÿ! Äà, äà, íå áóäó ÿ îòöó æàëîâàòüñÿ! ×ÒÎ? Ïèñüìåííîå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå?? Äà ïîø¸ë òû… Ýé! Ñòîé, ñòîé!! 

/Âêðàä÷èâî/ âîí, ïîñìîòðè ëó÷øå, êàê äåâ÷îíêè îáíÿâøèñü ñèäÿò â ñòîðîíêå. Ðåâóóóò, õè õè. Íó è ïóñòü ðåâóò. À ìû ïîãîâîðèì ïî äóøàì, îêåé? Çíà÷èò, ñìîòðè. Òû ñåé÷àñ ïîäîéä¸øü âîîí ê òîé äåâó…. Âîí ê òîìó…. Êàààðî÷å, ê òîìó, êòî ñèäèò â îáíèìêó ñ Ãðåíäæåð è ïîïûòàåøüñÿ å¸ î÷àðîâàòü. 

- Çà÷åì? – íåäîóìåâàë Ïîòòè.

- ×òî çíà÷èò çà÷åì? Òû ìíå ÷òî, íå äîâåðÿåøü?

- ???!

- Íó, ëàäíî. Ðàç ÿ ñêàçàë íàäî, çíà÷èò íàäî! È òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé ìíå îñëóøàòüñÿ! ß òåáÿ òîãäà ïîä _ Èìïåðèî_ è â îêîøêî, êàê â òîì àíåêäîòå!

(Äàëåå ñöåíà êàê â ôèëüìå «Êðàñîòêà», êîãäà Ðîáåðòñ îñòàíîâèëà ìàøèíó Ðè÷àðäà Ãèðà è âåëÿþùåé ïîõîäêîé íàïðàâèëàñü ê íåìó, à å¸ ïîäðóãà âñÿ÷åñêè íàïóòñòâàëà åé: „Worked, baby, worked!!". Äðàêî èñïîëíÿåò ðîëü ïîäðóãè â íàøåì ñëó÷àå) 

/Ôèëîñîâñêè/ à Ïîòòåð íå ïëîõî äâèãàåòñÿ, ó íåãî åñòü âñå øàíñû çàïîëó÷èòü Ïýíñè. 

Îé! À ïî÷åìó ýòî Ïîòòåð èä¸ò íå â òó ñòîðîíó? À, íó äà. Íàñòîÿùèå ãåðîè èäóò â îáõîä. Çíàåì, êóøàëè. 

(Òåì âðåìåíåì ïëà÷ü äåâ÷îíîê ñòàíîâèòüñÿ íåâûíîñèìûì è êòî-òî èç ó÷åíèêîâ ñêâîçü äûìêó çàêëüòüÿ-óæå-ãîâîðèëè-êàêîãî íà÷èíàåò îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ. Äðàêî Ñàäèòüñÿ îêîëî íåñ÷àñòíûõ è òàê ïðîíèêíîâåííî ñïðàøèâàåò: «Íó ÷òî, áàáû? Âñå ìóæèêè ñâîëî÷è èëè ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç?» 

ß òåðïåëèâî âûñóøàë èñòåðè÷íûé äîêëàä Ïýíñè î å¸ íåë¸ãêîé ñóäüáå. Òåì âðåìåíåì Ïîòòåð óæå íàâ¸ðñòûâàë âòîðîé êðóã âîêðóã ïàðò.

-Ïîòòåð!- íå âûäåðæàë (!) ÿ- à íó íà ìåñòî!

Êðýáá, óñëûøàâ ñëîâî "ìåñòî", ïîäáåæàë è ñâåðíóëñÿ êëóáî÷êîì ó ìîèõ íîã

Ãðýéíäæåð òàê âûðàçèòåëüíî ãëÿíóëà íà ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ãëàçèùàìè çâåòà ïàðåííîé æàáû â óêñóñå, ÷òî ÿ àæ ïîñåäåë è ïîáëåäíåë... Íî êîíå÷íî ýòî íèêòî íå çàìåòèë... Êàê ãëÿíóëà íà ìåíÿ Ïýíñè, ÿ íå óâèäåë... Áëèí, íó è áðîâè ó íåå... âåíèêà íå íàäî... ïîïðîñèøü åå ðàçîê ïðîéòèñü ïî êîìíàòå -è âñå, ÷èñòîòà ñòåðèëüíàÿ...

ß áû åùå ïîðàçìûøëÿë î ïîëüçå òàêîé ðàñòèòåëüíîñòè, íî òóò ìåíÿ îòâëåê Ïîòòåð, êîòîðûé, íàìàòûâàÿ 99-é êðóã âîêðóã ñâîåé áóäóþùåé æåíû, âäðóã ñïîòêíóëñÿ î åå ðåñíè÷êó è ñ îãëóøèòåëüíûì âèçãîì, êîòîðûé ñäåëàë áû ÷åñòü äàæå ïüÿííîé êîøêå ñ îøïàðåííûì õâîñòîì, ðóõíóë íà Ãðýéíäæåð... Íó... îí õîòåë ðóõíóòü íà Ãðýéíäæåð, íî âîò Ãðýéíäæåð âîâñå íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû íà íåå ðóõàëè... îíà ëîâêî óâåðíóëàñü, ïî õîäó äåëà çàåõàâ åìó ëåâîé ïÿòêîé â ïðàâûé óãîë ëåâîãî çàêîóëêà êîêîãî-òî óõà, ÿ íå ðàçãëÿäåë... Ïîòòè, êîòîðûé óæå îñèï ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè, êðàñèâåíüêî òàê õðÿïíóëñÿ ïðÿìî íà Ïýíñè... Íó... Íå òî÷íî íà Ïýíñè... à... õå õå... îí õðÿïíóëñÿ ñâîåé î÷êàñòîé ìîðäî÷êîé ïðÿìî.. õå õå... ïîíèæå ñïèíû, âîò êóäà... Îé, êàê æå õîðîøî âñå ñâëàäûâàåòñÿ... Òåïåðü ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû Ïýíñè åãî íå ïðèáèëà... Îé! À çà÷åì Ãðåíäæåð ñóäîðîæíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì íåðâíî ñîáèðàåò êîðàáëèêè? À çà÷åì îíà ïèõàåò èõ... íó, òóäà? Íåïîîíÿë.

- Ýé, Ãðåíäæåð! - îíà îãëÿíóëàñü íà ìåíÿ êàê áóäòî ÿ çàñòàë å¸ çà êðàæåé äàìáëäîðñêèõ êîíôåòîê ó íåãî ïîä íîñîì - òåáå ïîìî÷ü çàïèõíóòü êîðàáëèêè ñàìà-çíàåøü-êóäà? - êàê ìîæíî íåâèííåé ñïðîñèë ÿ.

Óâåðåí, åñëè á ìû áûëè îäíè, òî æåðòâà ãåíåòèêè (îíà æå Ãðåíäæåð) íàáðîñèëàñü áû íà ìåíÿ ñ öåëüþ ÿâíî íå ïî ãîëîâêå ïîãëàäèòü. Îíà çàøèïåëà è ïîêðàñíåëà ïðÿìî êàê ñâèòåð Òóïîãî Ïðèäóðêà. ß, êàê âñåãäà, ñìîã ñïàñòè ñèòóàöèþ.

-Ýêõì… Ãðåíä…Ãåðìèîíà! Äàâàé îòîéä¸ì â ñòîðîíêó è íå áóäåì ìåøàòü ýòèì äâóì….íó, ýòèì…   
-Íèêóäà ÿ ñ òîáîé íå ïîéäó, òóïèöà!   
-Õåëîóóó! Ìû ìåøàåì – ÿ, ïåðåáîðîâ áðåçãëèâîñòü, âçÿë Ãðåíäæåð çà ðóêàâ è ïîòàùèë å¸ îò óæå ìèëóþùèéñÿ ïàðî÷êè. Âîîáùå, ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî… ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî. ×¸ðò! Ýòî æå ãåíèàëüíàÿ èäåÿ áûëà, à âñ¸ ãåíèàëüíîå- ïðîñòî! Ïîêà ÿ äóìàë (à åñëè ÿ è äóìàþ, òî îòäàþñü ýòîìó ïðîöåññó öåëèêîì) ÿ íå çàìåòèë, êàê îòòàùèë Ãðåíäæåð â êàêîé-òî ò¸ìíûé óãîë. Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ÿ îòòàùèë å¸ â êàêîé-òî ò¸ìíûé óãîë èñòåðè÷åñêè çàøèïåëà:   
- Ìàëôîé! Ðàçâðàòíûé òû ðàçâðàùåíåö! …ýýý… Èçâðàòíàé èçâðàòíèê!... íå, íå òî…   
-Ðàçâðàòíûé èçâðàùåíåö- ó÷òèâî ïîäñêàçàë ÿ.   
-Òî÷íî. Òû èìåííî òàêîé!   
-Î äà, ÿ òàêîé!

Ãåðìèîíà íàñòîëüêî ðàçîçëèëàñü, ÷òî ãîòîâà áûëà ïóñòèòü â õîä ãðóáûé ïðåññèíã. "Ìàëôîÿ íàäî ïîñòàâèòü íà ìåñòî! - äóìàëà îíà - "Äîëîé ñâîáîäó ñëîâà!!!" Ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿì äåâî÷êà âñòàëà â áîåâóþ ïîçó, ãîðäî ïîäíÿëà ïîäáîðîäîê, âûïÿòèëà ãðóäü ñ êîðàáëèêàìè... ýòî ìåíÿ è äîáèëî...

-ÀÀÀÀ!! ×òî çà...? ×óæèå àòàêóþò!!! - ýòî âñ¸, ÷òî óñïåë ïðîêðè÷àòü ÿ è îñåë íà ïîë, íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, ÿ ðåøèë îëå÷ü íà ïîë è ñëîæèë ðó÷êè íà ãðóäè. ß èñêàë â êàðìàíàõ òàïî÷êè, íî, óâû!

×åðò, à òîò òîðãîâåö ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî â ýòîì íàáîðå äëÿ þíîãî Ñëèçåðèíöà - õóëèãàíà, Êðóøèòåëÿ îäíèì ñëîâîì, åñòü âñå... Àãà... Êàê æå âñå, åñëè òóò íåòó áåëûõ òàïî÷åê!

ß òàê ðàññòðîèëñÿ, ÷òî ðåøèë òóò æå îáîðâàòü ñâîþ ìîëîäóþ, óäà÷ëèâóþ, âåëèêîëåïíóþ, áîãàòóþ, ðîñêîøíóþ... æèçíü. ß çàêðûë ñâîè ÿñíûå ãëàçêè è ïðèíÿë ñàìîå ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. Áîæå,... ñòîï, ïî÷åìó ÿ ãîâîðþ Áîæå? Âåäü âñå Ñëèçåðèíöû àòåèñòû... Çíà÷èò, ìû íå âåðèì â Áîãà... ìû íå âî ÷òî íå âåðèì... Òàê ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí âîñêëèöàòü? Î ×åðòå! Íåò... íå çâó÷èò... Î Ëîðäå! ... íåà, íå òî... ÿ æå íå âî ÷òî íå âåðþ, ïî èäåå... ñòîï, ÿ òîãäà íåãåëèñò ïîëó÷àþñü? Îíè âåäü íè âî ÷òî íå âåðÿò... Èëè ýòî íóäèñòû, à íåãåëèñòû çàãîðàþò ãîëûå? ??? ß â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå... íåò, ãîëûì ÿ íå çàãîðàë, çíà÷èò, ÿ... êîðî÷å, òàê è ñ óìà ñîéòè ìîæíî... Î, Áîæå! Âû íå ïîâåðèòå, íî îíè âñå ïîâåðèëè, ÷òî ÿ óìåð îò øîêà!

Î! À Êðîâîãðÿçêà òàêàÿ ðåàêöèîííàÿ! Îíî äîñòàëî ÷òî-òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó ïåðîì è ïåðîì (êõå), âîòêíóëà åãî ñåáå â âîëîñû (÷òî-òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó àìàçîíñêèì èíäåéöåì è Ñíåéïîì-èñïîëíÿþùèì-òàíåö-äèêîðÿ-ïåðåðîñòêà) è ïðèñåëà, çàòåì ïðûãíóëà, è âäðóã å¸ óäàðèëî òîêîì. Îíà òàê äðûãàëàñü è â ïðåäñìåðòíûõ ñóäîðîãàõ, ÷òî ÿ ÷óòü íå ïîæàëåë å¸. Ïîòîì äî ìåíÿ äîøëî, ÷òî îíà òàíöóåò. Òàíöóåò íà ìîåé ìîãèëå!?!? Óæàñíî îáèäíî! ß ê íåé ñî âñåé äóøîé… ñ øîêîëàäêîé ìîæíî ñêàçàòü…. 

- Âñ¸, ïåðåñòàíü! Ìíå ÷òî-òî íå óìèðàåòñÿ! -îãðûçíóëñÿ ÿ è, íàöåïèâ âåëè÷åñòâåííûé, âèä âåëè÷åñòâåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.

Ãðýéíäæåð - Øìýéíäæåð òàê è çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå... êàçàëîñü îíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÿ, è ðàçðûâàëàñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì õîðîøåíüêî ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàòü è õîðîøåíüêî óáèòü, ÷òîáû íà ýòîò ðàç òî÷íî...

-Áó, -ñêàçàë ÿ. Ìåíÿ î÷åíü ðàçäðàæàåò, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ ïÿëÿòñÿ òàê, ÷òî ãëàçà âûâàëèâàþòñÿ èç ãëàçíèö è çàâÿçûâàþòñÿ â áàíòèê íà ïåðåíîñèöå... Ãåðì... Ãðýéíäæåð íèêàê íå îòðåàãèðîâàëà... 

ß îáèäåëñÿ - íå îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà ìîå âåëèêîñâåòñêîå «Áó»? Ýòî æå ÷èñòîé âîäû íàãëîñòü, äåðçîñòü è ... è ... è ... òàê äåëàþò òîëüêî î÷åíü ïëîõèå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû, âîò... ß, Äðàêî Êàêîé ÿ Ñ÷àñòëèâûé ... Áûë Ïî Êðàéíå Ìåðå Ìàëôîé, îòâåðíóëñÿ îò ýòîé ïó÷åãëàçîé ìàêàêè... È êîíå÷íî æå íàöåïèë íà ñåáÿ îñêîðáëåííûé âèä... õîòåë íàöåïèòü, ïî îñêîðáëåííûé âèä âçÿë îòïóñê, ìîòèâèðóÿ òåì, ÷òî åãî åùå íè ðàçó íå èñïîëüçîâàëè, è ìíå ïðèøëîñü íàöåïèòü íà ñåáÿ ïðåçðèòåëüíûé êî âñåìó æèâîìó âèä.

ß óñåëñÿ ïî-òóðåöêè è ïðèíÿëñÿ âûïîòðîøèâàòü ñâîè êàðìàíû. Áëèí, äîëæíû æå áûòü òàì áåëûå òàïî÷êè... ìîæåò, ÿ ïëîõî èñêàë? Öåëóþùèåñÿ ïàðî÷êè, íåïðîïîðöèîíàëüíûå äåâóøêè, âèäèìî, óòðîì, ñóíóâøèå ïàëü÷èêè â ðîçåòêó - âñå ýòî îòâëåêàåò, çíàåòå ëè... õåõ... à òàïî÷êè ìíå íóæíû, î÷åíü... âîò êëèåíò íàìåòèëñÿ... ß âûïîòðàøèâàë óæå âòîðîé êàðìàí, à Ãðýéíäæåð òàê è ïðîäîëæàëà íà ìåíÿ ïÿëèòüñÿ, çàñòûâ â ïîçå àêà ïåñèê, êîòîðîìó íà áàøêó óïàë êèðïè÷, êîãäà îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ìåòèòü ïîæàðíûé êðàí. ß êîñî íà íåå ãëÿíóë... Êðîâîãðÿçêà, îíà æå Òðÿñîãðóäêà, îíà æå áîáåð - ìóòàíò, ïîíÿëà íàìåê è ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëà çàäðàííóþ íîãó. 

ß ñíîâà îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåå è äîâûïîòðîøèë ñâîé êàðìàì, îäíîâðåìåííî ðàñ÷åñàëñÿ, ÷èõíóë, è ïîäóìàë "Íà êîé ôèã ìíå òåïåðü íóæíû ýòè òàïî÷êè?"... Íî, âñïîìíèâ îäèí èç ïóíêòîâ ïîâåäåíèÿ Ìàëôîåâ "Ìàëôîé âñåãäà ïðàâ è âñåãäà çíàåò, ÷òî îí õî÷åò, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî íå çíàåò çà÷åì, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå Ìàëôîè æàäèíû, ñàìîâëþáëåííûå êðàñàâöû, áîãàòû..." íà ýòîì âñå ìîè ñâåäåíèÿ îá ýòîì ïðàâèëå êîí÷àëèñü... Òàì äàëüøå, êàæåòñÿ, áûëî åùå ÷òî-òî ïðî æåíùèí è äåòåé, êîòîðûõ íåëüçÿ âûäàâàòü òåððîðèñòàì ÷àùå, ÷åì ðàç â äåíü, è ïðî÷àÿ ÷óøü...

Âñòðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé, ÿ îãëÿäåë âñå òî, ÷òî áûëî â ìîèõ êàðìàíàõ, à òåïåðü âàëÿëîñü íà ïîëó... Óâû, òàïî÷åê íå áûëî... Äà íó èõ, ýòè òàïî÷êè... Ñåé÷àñ íà ìíîãî âàæíåå ïðîñëåäèòü, ÷òîáû ó Ïýíñè ñ Ïîòòè âñå øëî êàê ïî ìàñëó... Òðà ëÿ ëÿ... ß æèâî âñêî÷èë, îòðÿõíóëñÿ è õîòåë, áûëî óæå áåæàòü ê ìåñòó ñâîåãî ïàëîìíè÷åñòâà, êàê âäðóã îäíî áîëüøîå ÷òî-òî ìíå ïîìåøàëî... Ãðýéíäæåð, êîòîðàÿ äî ýòîãî ïðåñïîêîéíåíüêî ñòîÿëà â ïîçå àëÿ èñòóêàí÷èê ñ îñòðîâà Ïàñõè, âäðóã ðåçêî ñìåíèëà åå íà Ëåâ ãîòîâèòñÿ ê ïðûæêó... è ïðûãíóëà, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî âçâèçãíóâ, ïðÿìî ìíå íà øåþ...

... Ìäà... ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ãîâîðèë òàì ÷òî-òî ïðî ìàñëî?... Ìäà...Íå áóäó âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè è ïðîñòî ñêàæó, ÷òî ãðîõíóëèñü ìû ïðÿìî â îãðîìíûé êîòåë ñ ìàñëîì, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë â òîì ñàìîì òåìíîì óãëó, êóäà ÿ çàòàùèë Ãðýéíäæåð... íà ñâîþ ãîëîâó... â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå... íå çíàþ êàêîå åùå ñàëüòî îíà ñäåëàëà, ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòü ðàâíîâåñèå, âîò òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îíà ñèäåëà ñàìè çíàåòå ÷åì ïðÿìî ó ìåíÿ íà ãîëîâå... Ìîÿ ãîëîâà áûëà ñàìè çíàåòå ãäå... â ìàñëå, à ÷òî âû ïîäóìàëè? Ìäà... êàæåòñÿ, îíà âñå æå âûáðàëà âòîðîé âàðèàíò... òåì ëó÷øå äëÿ ìåíÿ - ïîöåëóé áîáðà-ìóòàíòà ÿ áû íå ïåðåæèë

Âèäèìî, Ïîòòåð-÷òî-á-åãî ïðèäåðæèâàëñÿ òàêîãî æå ìíåíèÿ, òàê êàê Ïýíñè åìó "âäðóã" ðàçîíðàâèëàñü. Íó, ÷òî îí çàâèçæàë êàê ñàìè-çíàåòå-êòî (à âîò è íå óãàäàëè! Êàê ïèñêóí-âðåäèòåëü!) ÿ ãîâîðèòü íå áóäó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ýòîãî íå äåëàë. Ýòî Ãðåíäæåð çàâûëà, êàê ×èï ñ Äýéëîì, êîòîðûå ñïåøàò íà ïîìîùü. Îé, ÷òî òóò íà÷àëîñü! ß ñìîòðåë âî âñå ãëàçà! Âî-ïåðâûõ, êòî-òî ïîâèñ ó ìåíÿ íà øåå è ïðèñîñàëñÿ ê íåé, ñëîâíî ïðèñîñêà (ìîé êàëàìáóð. ñàì ïðèäóìàë). ß íå âèäåë êòî èç-çà îáèëèÿ ðàñòðåïàííûõ êàøòàíîâûõ âîëîñ. Íåò, ïðàâäà, ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, êòî áû ýòî ìîã áûòü! Íî, ñêâîçü ýòè çàðîñëè ÿ âñ¸ æå ðàçãëÿäåë, êàê Ïýíñè ñòðÿõèâàåò ñ ñåáÿ Ãàððèêà, òîò, óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ïîïðàâëÿåò î÷êè è âàààààæíî òàê ïðîèçíîñèò: "Ììàäàì, ÿ äîëæåí èçâèíèòüñÿ çà ñâî¸ êðàéíå íåïðèñòîéíîå ïîâåäåíèå. Ïîâåðòüå, ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòüñÿ". Àé äà ìîëîäåö! Ïýíñè îáîìëåëà, ïîðîçîâåëà è ... çàóëûáàëàñü! Âî ìíå ÿâíî óìåðëà ñâàõà-ïðîôåññèîíàë. Õîòÿ, æèçíü åù¸ âïåðåäè! 

-ÄÇÈÈÈÈÈÈ-ÈÍÍÍÜ!!

- Íó ÷¸ òû óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, äóðà ëîõìàòàÿ?

Ïîëíûé Ïðèäóðîê îêàçàëñÿ ïîëíåéøèì ïðèäóðêîì!!! Êàê îí ñìååò òàê îáðàùàòüñÿ ê Ãðåíäæåð!! ...îé, îí ýòî ê Ïýíñè îêàçûâàåòüñÿ... ÀÕ ÇÀÑÐÀÍÅÖ! (ìîè ïîñëåäóþùèå âîïëè ïîòîíóëè â çâóêîâîì õàîñå "äçèíü") Ïîòòåð îêàçàëñÿ â çàòðóäíèòåëüíîì ïîëîæåíüèöå! Èëè îòäóáàñèòü äðóãà çà íå ýòè÷íîå îáðàùåíèå ñ íå ñîâñåì äàìîé èëè æå ïîääåðæàòü Óèçëè è ïîâòîðíî îñêîðáèòü Ïýíñè. Íî íåáåñà (íå íåáåñà, à àä) âñ¸ ðåøèëè çà íåãî! ß, ñ êðèêîì "×èï è ...òüôó! Ìàëôîè ñïåøàò íà ïîìîùü!" , çàñëîíèë ñâîèì ìîùíûì òåëîì òîíêóþ è èçÿùíóþ Ïýíñè. (ëèòåðàòóðíûå îáðàçû ÿ ñîçäàþ, íå ñìåéòåñü!) Ïàðêèíñîí ïîòåðÿëà âåðó â Ñâ. Ïîòòåðà è íàäóëà ãóáèùà... ãóáêè àëûå.


	3. Ëþáîâü çà÷àòà!

Ïîòòåð òîæå íàäóëñÿ... Âíèìàíèå âîïðîñ: "Êàêîãî ÷åðòà?"... Ìäà... èíòåðåñíî, èíòåðåñíî... ß óæå õîòåë áûëî ïîäîéòè ê íåìó òàê áî÷êîì, áî÷êîì è âñå âûâåäàòü... Íî òóò ÿ ïîíÿë - Ñíýéï îãëàøàë çàðàáîòàííûå ôàêóëüòåòàìè çà óðîê áàëëû... Íó... ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü... ÿ áû òîæê îáèäåëñÿ, åñëè áû ó ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà âû÷ëè 1000 áàëëîâ... Õåõ... íî òàêîãî, êîíå÷íî, íèêîãäà íå áóäåò...

Ãðåíäæåð, êîòîðàÿ ñëèøêîì êðåïêî ïðèñîñàëàñü ê ìîåé øåè è òåïåðü íå ìîãëà îòñîñàòüñÿ è óæå "íåìíîãî" çàäûõàëàñü (ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî îò âîçìóùåíèÿ), ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå. (îò âîçìóùåíèÿ èëè îò çàäûõàíèÿ?) Ñíåéï è ïðî÷èå óñòàëâèëèñü íà íàñ (íàñ- ýòî èìåííî ìíîæåñòâåííîå ÷èñëî, à íå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ìîåãî ðîäñòâà ñ ñàìè-çíàåòå-ñ-êåì). Â äðóãîé ðàç ÿ áû ïðèíÿë ýòî êàê äîëæíîå, íî òåïåååðü, êîãäà ó ìåíÿ íà øåè çäîðîâåííûé ñèíÿê... Âîîáùåì, ÿ áûë ãîòîâ ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå èëè ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ. Íåò, íåò! Ëó÷øå ñíà÷àëà ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå, à ïîòîì óæå è ïðîâàëèòüñÿ...

Íåååò... óæ ëó÷øå ñíà÷àëà ïðîâàëèòüñÿ... Êàêîé ïîçîð áóäåò íà ìîþ ñåäóþ (õå õå) ãîëîâó, åñëè âñå óâèäÿò ìåíÿ â îáìîðîêå? ß æå ëåâîé íîæêîé äðûãàþ, êîãäà áåç ñîçíàíèÿ... Ïîêà ÿ ðàçìûøëÿë î òîì, êàêóþ ìåäâåæüþ óñëóãó ìîãóò îêàçàòü áåçóñëîâíûå ðåôëåêñû è âðîæäåííûå, ÷òîá èì âûðîäèòüñÿ, ïðèâû÷êè, Ñíýéï ïîíÿë, ×ÒÎ ÿ õî÷ó ñäåëàòü è ïðèñåë ïåðåäî ìíîé â ðåâåðàíñå... ÷òî åìó áûëî ñîâñåì íå òðóäíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ øèðèíó åãî ìàíòèè... Ñî ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ ÿ ïëþõíóëñÿ â îáìîðîê... è (Î, Áîæå!) ïðîâàëèëñÿ... â íåáûòèå. Ïîòîì ìåíÿ îñåíèëî, ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ äðûãàåòñÿ íîæêà! Êîãäà ÿ ïðîâàëèâàþñü â ýòî, ÷òî á åãî, íåáûòèå, ÿ ïûòàþñü óöåïèòüñÿ çà êðàé ðåàëüíîñòè è îò÷àÿííî äðûãàþ âñåì, ÷åì íå ïîïàäè (êàê æå õîðîøî, ÷òî ýòî èìåííî ëåâàÿ íîæêà, à íå ñàìè-ïîíèìàåòå-÷òî!!!) Îò óìñòâåííîãî òðóäà ìåíÿ îòâëåêëî íå÷òî ïðåêðàñíîå, âîëíóþùåå... ÷òî-òî òàêîå, ÷òî ñïîñîáíî ïðîáóäèòü âî ìíå çâåðÿ (÷åáóðàøêà. âî ìíå ïðîáóæäàåòñÿ ÷åáóðàøêà)

ß áëàæåííî óëûáíóëñÿ.... Òàê õîðîøî ìíå áûëî òîëüêî ðàç â æèçíè... Òîãäà, êîãäà Ïîòòè ïîïàë â êàïêàí... ×òî âû îá ýòîì íå çíàåòå? Ìäà...Âîò ÷òî çíà÷èò Äàìáëäîð... Ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå âñåãäà çà êàäðîì îñòàâëÿþò... À ïðî òî êàê Ïîòòè íàïèëñÿ è ïî îøèáêå â æåíñêóþ äóøåâóþ çàøåë âû òîæå íå çíàåòå? À çíàåòå êàêèì îí îòòóäà âûøåë? Íå çíàåòå? Íó è íå çíàéòå äàëüøå... À âîò ÿ çíàþ... À îòêðûë ñâîé ïðàâûé ãëàç... ëåâûé ìîé ëþáèìûé, -ìåíÿ â íåãî Âîëäÿ Ñàìè Çíàåòå Êàêîé È ×òî Ñ Íèì Ñòàëî ïîöåëîâàë, êîãäà êðåñòèë... Ýõ, è ñëþíè ïðåäêîâ íàì ñëàäêè è ïðèÿòíû... Íó òàê âîò, îòêðûë ÿ ýòîò ñàìûé , íó, âû çíàåòå êàêîé, ãëàç è óâèäåë ÝÒÎ...

ÝÒÎ-ýòî òó÷à êàøòàíîâûõ âîëîñ. Ìàìà, ðîäè ìåíÿ îáðàòíî.... ÿ â øîêå... Øîê ïîãëàòèë ìåíÿ ïîëíîñòüþ è áåçïîâîðîòíî... Â í¸ì òåìíî, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Îé! Ýòî íå øîê! Ýòî Ã... ÃÃ... ãðð... ÃÐÅÍÄÆÅÐ!! Îíà ñêëîíèëàñü íàäî ìíîé è... íå îíà îäíà! Âñå! Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÂÑÅ ñòîÿò è òàðàùàòñÿ íà ìåíÿ!!! Ñíà÷àëà ÿ, ïî ïðèâû÷êå, íåìíîãî ïîïîçèðîâàë, íî ïîòîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ïðèñåäàåò â ó÷òèâîì ðåâåðàíñå è íèêòî íå ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ñ óìèëåíüåì, âîæäåëåíüåì, ãðÿçíîé ïîõîòüþ... ñ ÷åì åù¸ òàì íà ìåíÿ îáû÷íî ñìîòðÿò? 

- Ñíåéï - ìûñëåííî ÿ îáðàùàëñÿ ÿ ê íåìó- õåëï ìè! 

Íî îí íå ñëûøàë. Åù¸ áû, ìèñòåð Êðÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îêêóïèðîâàë åãî ïîäñîçíàíèå, ñîçíàíèå è êîðîáî÷êó èç-ïîä îáóâè. 

- Äðàêî? - Åñòü! Ñíåéï óñëûøàë ìåíÿ!!- Ó òåáÿ áûë ýïèëåïñè÷åñêèé ïðèïàäîê è ìû ñîáðÿëèñü äåëàòü òåáå èññêóñòâåííîå äûõàíèå, íî òû âäðóã î÷íóëñÿ… Êàê-òî îáèäíî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ... Íå ìîã áû òû... íó...

-Ààà. Äà áåç ïðîáëåì ïðîôåññîð... - ÿ ðåøèë äàòü èì åù¸ 2 ìèíóòêè è óïàë â îáìîðîê îïÿòü.

È â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ çàêðûë ñâîé ïðåêðàñíûé î÷, ìîþ ãîëîâó ïîñåòèëà âíåçàïíàÿ ìûñëÿ (íå óäèâëÿéòåñü, ó Ñëèçåðèíöåâ âñå íå êàê ó ëþäåé, ó íàñ âñå êàê ó áîãîâ). "Ñòîï! À êòî ñîáñòâåííî ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü ìíå èñêóñòâåííîå äûõàíèå?" Íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå ýòî... ß îòêðûë îáà ïðåêðàñíûõ î÷à è óâèäåë íàä ñîáîé ìîðäàøêó Ãðýéíäæåð ñ âûòÿíóòûìè â òðóáî÷êó ãóáàìè...

-Íåååååååååååååå!!! -çàîðàë ÿ, âñêî÷èë è ïîáåæàë... Õåõ, êàê æå ÿ ëîâêî âñå ïðîâåðíóë... è ÷åñòü ñåìüè ñïàñ è íàòÿíóë Ïîòòåðó íèæíåå áåëüå íà ãîëîâó ïîêà áåæàë... Ýõ, êàêîé æå ÿ ìîëîäåö... Íî â ïîäñîçíàíèè êðóòèëàñü êàêàÿ-òî íàñòûðíàÿ ìûñëÿ îò êîòîðîé ñòàíîâèëîñü ïàðøèâî... ß åå ïðèõëîïíóë -ó ìåíÿ çàòûëîê îò íåå óæå çóäèòü íà÷àë, è ìåäëåííî òàê, ÷òîáû âñå óñïåëè íà ìåíÿ íàëþáîâàòüñÿ, ïîøåë â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ... Áîæå, ñòîï, ìû Ñëèçåðèíöû... ý, áûëà íå áûëà... ß òàê è íå ïîíÿë êòî çàãîðàåò ãîëûøîì, à êòî âñå îòðèöàåò... Áîæå, êàê æå ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòîò äåíü ïîáûñòðåå êîí÷èëñÿ... êàê æå ÿ õî÷ó çàëåçòü â ñâîþ òåïëóþ êðîâàòêó, îáíÿòü Êàáàí÷èêà(ýòî ìîé ñàáëåçóáûé òèãð), ïîùåêîòàòü ïóçèêî Âàñå(Âàñåëèñê ìîé äîìàøíèé... íàøåë åãî â Õîãâàðòñêîé êàíàëèçàöèè... Åìó áåäíåíüêîìó êòî-òî êëûê ñëîìàë è ãëàçêè âûêîëîë... íàäî æå òàêèì ãîëîäíûì áûòü... Íó íè÷åãî, ÿ åìó ïðîòåçû âñòàâèë... Íó òàê âîò, ñäåëàòü ýòî âñå, äîñòàòü çàíà÷êó è òèõî ÷àâêàÿ áóòåðáðîäàìè îòäàòüñÿ â îáüÿòüÿ Ìîðôåÿ... Õåõ, èçâðàùåíåö ýòîò Ìîðôåé, êàê íè êðóòè...

Îòêóäà-òî îò÷¸òëèâî ïîñëûøàëñÿ îáðå÷¸ííûé ðûê (Ñíåéï â ñâîèõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ óñòàíîâèë ñòåðåî ñèñòåìó. Òàê ÷òî íå ïîíÿòü êòî, îòêóäà è ñêîëüêî ðàç. Õîðîøî åù¸, ÷òî íå ñàðàóíä, à òî áû ìû âñ¸ òóò ñâèõíóëèñü) 

-À? Êòî çäåñü? Ãäå çäåñü?

Ñòóê êîïûò. Çâóê óäàðà. Çâóê óäàðà áûâøåé áàìáóêîâîé äâåðè î áûâøèé ïàðêåòíûé ïîë. ß ìåäëåííî îãëÿäûâàþñü è íàòûêàþñü âçãëÿäîì (è íå òîëüêî) î ÷òî-òî ÷óäîâèùíî âîëîñàòîå. Ïýíñè? Àõ äà! 

-Ïýíñè, ëîøàäêà ìîÿ! Çà÷åì òû ïîøëà çà ìíîé? ×òî? ó ìåíÿ íîãîòü ñëîìàëñÿ? È òû çàìåòèëà?- ÿ óëûáíóëñÿ è äàë åé ïå÷åíþøêó. Ïîéä¸ì êî ìíå, èñïðàâèøü. Îíà çàìàõàëà õâîñòîì è ... ñòîï. ÕÂÎÑÎÌ?!? Ñ ýòèì íàäî ñðî÷íî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü! Î! Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ...ó ìåíÿ åñòü ÂÑ¨! Íàâåðíÿêà ñðåäè ýòîãî ìíîãîãðàííîãî "âñ¸" íàéä¸òñÿ ÷òî-òî, ÷òî èçáûâèò Ïýíñè îò ÝÒÎÃÎ.

ß íà÷àë ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðûòüñÿ â êàðìàíàõ... ÷òî? ×òî âû òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèòå? Íó ÷òî? ß ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðûëñÿ â êàðìàíàõ? ß? ß? Äà âû ÷òî... ×òîáû ÿ, ñàì Äðàêî Êàêîé Æå ß Âñå Òàêè Êðàñèâûé Ìàëôîé ëèõîðàäî÷íî ... äà åùå è ðûëñÿ... íåååò... ýòî âàì òî÷íî ïîìåðåùèëîñü...

*ñàìîäîâîëüíî ôûðêàþò è íà÷èíàþ ìåäëåííåå ïåðåáèðàòü ñîäåðæèìîå êàðìàíîâ*

... Òîæå ìíå ïðèäóìàëè... õåõ... Äà ÿ ñ êàìåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñëóøàþ, êàê ìîé îòåö ïîåò â äóøå... ñ òàêèì æå âûðàæåíèåì ñìîòðþ íà ñâîþ ìàòü óòðîì, êîãäà îíà òîëüêî ïðîñíóëàñü... À ýòî âàì íå â Ïîòòè æåâàíûìè áóìàæêàìè êèäàòü... Äàæå Âîëäèê è òîò ïèë Çåëüå Íå-Îáðàùàìóñ-Âíèìàòóñ-Íà-Âñÿêèå-Òàì-Ñòðàõàòóñ ïåðåä òåì êàê èäòè ê íàì íà óæèí.... è äâîéíóþ ïîðöèþ, êîãäà øåë íà çàâòðàê... Ýýýõ... íàøëèñü òóò...

ß îäåë íà ñåáÿ âåëè÷åñòâåííûé âèä (îí íå îñîáî ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ... çà òàêóþ çàðïëàòó è ÿ áû íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ), ãîðäî âñêèíóë ãîëîâó (ãîëîâà íåäîâîëüíî ïèñêíóëà, ÷òî ïðåäóïðåæäàòü åå íàäî... õîòåë äàòü åé ïî øåå, íî âñïîìíèë, ÷òî åå ó íåå íåò) è âûòàùèë ðóêè èç êàðìàíîâ. Â îäíîé ðóêå ÿ äåðæàë êîðîáî÷êó ñ íàäïèñüþ «Ñàìîå íåîáõîäèìîå äëÿ äåòåé ñ ïîòåíöèàëüíûìè íàêëîííîñòÿìè ê ïîòåíöèàëüíîìó....» äàëüøå áûëî ïåðå÷åðêíóòî è íàðèñîâàì ÷åðòèê. Íèæå øëà åùå îäíà íàäïèñü « Ïåðâàÿ ïîìîùü òåì ó êîãî ðóêè ðàñòóò íå ñ òîãî ìåñòà, íî çåëüÿ äåëàþò ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíûå» òóò ðîçîâûìè ÷åðíèëàìè áûëî íàðèñîâàííî ñåðäå÷êî è æåíñêèì ïîä÷åðêîì íàïèñàíî ñëåäóþùåå «Êîðî÷å, Åñëè ó âàñ õâîñò, òî èìåííî ÿ âàì è íóæíà»

-Ïýíñè, ñìîòðè, íà òåáÿ ìóõà ëåòèò! - òàê êàê ó Ïýíñè â ïîëóçâåðèíîì îáëè÷üå íà÷àëè ïðîÿâëÿòüñÿ çâåðèíûå èíñòèíêòû, òî îíà îòêðûëà ðîò ïîøèðå è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ïîéìàòü æåðòâó. ß, êàê ïðèðîæä¸ííûé áðîñàëüùèê, áðîñèë åé ýòî ñàìîå çåëüå ïðÿìî â å¸ î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé ðîòèê. Áåññîìíåííî, åñëè á ÿ áûë ïðèðîæä¸ííûì êèäàëüùèêîì, òî ÿ áû êèíóë. È ýòî íè÷åãî, ÷òî çåëüå â ñêëÿíêå. Âû çíàåòå, êàêîå ó ïîëó ëîøàäåé ïèùåâàðåíèå? Òî-òî æå... Òàê âîò, ñ õâîñòîì ðàçîáðàëèñü, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ áóðíîé ðàñòèòåëüíîñòüþ - ðàçáåðóñü ïîçæå. À ïîêà íàäî îñâîáîäèòü äîðîãó íàðîäó, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ ïîâàëèò èç êëàññà...

Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íî èñòîðèÿ ìàãèè è åù¸ êàêàÿ-òî ôèãíÿ ïðîøëè áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Íàâåðíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòè óðîêè áåç ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Ïðèçíàþñü, ÿ ïîðÿäêîì óñòàë çà ýòî âðåìÿ... À âû áû íå óñòàëè, åñëè á âàì âñ¸ âðåìÿ íàäî áûëî ñëåäèòü, ÷òî áû ïîëó êåíòàâð - è ïîëóñàìíåçíàþêòî íå îòãðûç ÷òî-íèáóäü ó ðÿäîì ñèäÿùåãî ñëèçåðèíöà... Îñîáåííî, áûëî ñëîæíî, êîãäà Ïýíñè íà "è åù¸ êàêàÿ-òî ôèãíÿ" ñî âñåé ñâîåé ëîøàäèíîé äóðè çàðæàëà íàä ìîåé âïîëíå íåâèííîé øóòî÷êîé...

À ÷òî... èäåÿ... Ïýíñè ïðîäîëæàëà ðæàòü... ìäà, ÷òî òàêîãî ñìåøíîãî îíà íàøëà â íàçâàíèè øàìïóíÿ Äàìáëäîðà? Ìäÿ... íó ìîåòñÿ îí "ÕÅÐáàë Ýñýíñèñ", è ÷òî ñ ýòîãî? Ïîñëå òîãî êàê âñå íàêîñèëèñü ââîëþ, à Ïýíñè è íå äóìàëà ïðåêðàùàòü ðæàòü, âñå íà÷àëè ïîòèõîíüêó îòîäâèãàòüñÿ â ãëóáü êëàññà... â ðåçóëüòàòå ÷åãî âîêðóã ìåíÿ - âåëèêîëåïíîãî è Ïýíñè - óæàñíîé îáðàçîâàëñÿ ïóñòîé êðóã ðàäèóñîì òðè ìåòðà... íå âåðèòå? Íó è íå âåðüòå... ÿ ñàì èçìåðÿë...

Ïðè÷¸ì, ñíà÷àëà ÿ èçìåðèë â "ëèëèïóòèêàõ", ïîòîì â "âåðáëþäàõ" ïîòîì âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âñ¸ ñ ñîáîé è èçìåðèë ðàññòîÿíèå èçìåðèòåëåì. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ çàêîí÷èë, ìîé óòîí÷¸ííûé ñëóõ óëîâèë òîíêèå êîëåáàíèÿ çâóêîâûõ âîëí - ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê.

Íî íèêòî íå ñäèâóíëñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Õìì? À, íó äà! ß âåäü ñèæó. Ïýíñè ïðîòÿíóëà ìíå ðóêó. Ýòî ìåíÿ íàñòîðîæèëî, îíà äàâíî íå ïðîÿâëÿëà ãàëàíòíîñòè... *Çàïèñü íà ïîëÿõ: íàïîìíèòü Ïýíñè, ÷òî ðóêó íàäî ïîäîâàòü ëàäîíüþ âíèç, à òî å¸ ìîãóò íå òàê ïîíÿòü!* 

Ñäåëàâ ñèþ çàìåòêó, ÿ ïîòÿíóë ñâîþ ïðåêðàñíóþ, áåëóþ, õîëåííóþ, íàäóøåííóþ (íî âîâñå íå çàäóøåííóþ) ðóêó ñåé î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé... î Áîæå! ×òîáû ÿ òðîãàë ÝÒÎ?! Äà âû ÷òî, ñ óìà ñîøëè?! Äà îíà íàâåðíÿêà ìûëà ÝÒÎ òðè ãîäà íàçàä... ôó... äà òàì ãðÿçè áîëüøå, ÷åì ó ìàäàì Ñïðóò â åå ìåøêàõ ñ óäîáðåíèåì... Áîæå... è ïàõíåò ÝÒÎ íàâåðíÿêà òàêæå... ôÿ... ñ âûðàæåíèåì óæàñà, îìåðçåíèÿ, íî âåëè÷èÿ ÿ îòäåðíóë ñâîþ ðóêó... Ïîòîì ïðèæàë åå ê ãðóäè (ðóêó, à íå îáëàäàòåëüíèöó ÝÒÎÃÎ) è íà÷àë òèõîíüêî êà÷àòü... 

-Áåäíåíüêàÿ ìîÿ... Òû èñïóãàëàñü? Êîíå÷íî, èñïóãàëàñü, ÿ áû òîæå èñïóãàëñÿ ÒÀÊÎÃÎ... íó íè÷åãî, ìîÿ ìèëàÿ, ïàïî÷êà ñ òîáîé... 

Õì... èíòåðåñíî, à ïî÷åìó âñå òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðÿò?

À ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ìåíÿ ýòî âîëíîâàëî? Íó ëàäíî, ìåíÿ ýòî âñåãäà âîëíîâàëî, íî...

-Äðàêî, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü?!

ß ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ýòîìó íàãëåöó, êîòîðûé îñìåëèëñÿ íàçâàòü ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè. 

-×òî ß äåëàþ? Õì... ãëàæó ñâîþ ðóêó. Èëè, ìîæåò, òåáå íà ïàëüöàõ îáúÿñíèòü? Ñðåäíèé âèäèøü? - ïîä îäèí âîçìóù¸ííûé è ìîðå âîñõèù¸ííûé âçäîõîâ, ÿ âûøåë èç êëàññà ïðèòÿíóâ ê ñåáå Ïýíñè íà ïîâîäêå, êîòîðàÿ ðûëà ÿìêó âîçëå ïàðòû.

Ïýíñè íåäîâîëüíî áðûêíóëàñü è êîñî íà ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåëà... Åå âçãëÿä ÿñíî ãîâîðèë «Íó, ïîæàëóéñòà! Åùå ñåêóíäî÷êó! Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî çàïîëíèòü ýòó ÿìêó!» Íî ÿ áûë íåïðåêëîíåí... Äà è ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð âçãëÿäû óìåþò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü? Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç âû ìíå åùå ñêàæåòå, ÷òî ïòèöû óìåþò óëûáàòüñÿ... ß ïîñèëüíåå äåðíóë ïîâîäîê, è Ïýíñè ïîêîðíî çàñåìåíèëà çà ìíîé... Ïðè ýòîì îíà êàê-òî ñòðàííî ïðèòàíöîâûâàëà... õåõ... ñìåøíî... ÿ è íå çíàë, ÷òî ãëàçà ìîãóò áûòü ÒÀÊÈÌÈ áîëüøèìè... à ÷òî ýòî çà ñîïÿùèå, õðèïÿùèå, áóëüêàþùèå è ïûõòÿùèå çâóêè îíà èçäàåò? Íèêàê ïåòü ïûòàåòñÿ... Íó ïîé ïòè÷êà, ïîé... ×òî-òî ìíå ïèòü çàõîòåëîñü... ãäå òóò ó íàñ áûë ôîíòàí÷èê? Õì... êàæåòñÿ òàì... Ãîðäî âñêèíóâ ãîëîâó (íà ýòîò ðàç îíà ïðîìîë÷àëà... âîò è ëàïî÷êà... óãðîçà ïîøëà íà ïîëüçó...), ÿ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ôîíòàí÷èêó ñ ïèòüåâîé âîäîé... Òàì óæå ñòîÿë Óèçëè-Ãðèçëè è ïûòàëñÿ ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå íà Êðîâîãðÿçêó Îáûêíîâåííóþ...

Ýòî ìåíÿ ïîçàáàâèëî. ß áû åù¸ ÷óòêè ïîñìîòðåë, êàê Òóïîé Ïðèäóðîê äåìîíñòðèðóåò ÅÉ ñâîè áèöåïñû, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ ðó÷êó êðàíà, íî Ïýíñè... ýõ Ïýíñè. È ïî÷åìó ÿ íå äàë åé ñäåëàòü ñâîé "ìîêðîå äåëî"? Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî Ëîøàäêà òîæå íàõîäèëà Ãðûçëè î÷åíü çàáàâíûì. Ïðè÷¸ì íàñòîëüêî çàáàâíûì, ÷òî äàæå îïèñàëàñü îò ñìåõà... íà Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî. Óèçëè, êàæåòñÿ, íå ïîíÿë. ß áû òîæå ñëåãêà íå ïîíÿë, åñëè á ìåíÿ îêîòèëè ñòðó¸é, êàê èç ïîæàðíîãî øëàíãà... Ìíäå... 

*â ýòîì ìåñòå ÷åðíèëà ñëåãêà ðàçìûòû. Âèäíî, ó Äðàêî åñòü êàêèå-òî òðîãàòåëüíûå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ, ñâÿçàííûå ñ ïîæàðíûì øëàíãîì*.

Ãðåíäæåð, êàê òîëüêî ïîòîê âîäÿíîé ïðåêðàòèëñÿ, íàáðîñèëàñü íà ìåíÿ â ñëîâåñíûõ îñêîðáëåíèÿõ. Ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ, à ïðè÷¸ì òóò ß?

-Òû ìåëî÷íûé, çàíóäëèâûé ïîäëèçà è äîíîñ÷èê! Ýãîöåíòðèñò ñ ñàäèñòêèìè íàêëîííîñòÿìè íà âñþ æèçíü!!! Äà òû âå÷íûé ðåá¸íîê-êàê èíòåëëåêòóàëüíî, òàê è ìîðàëüíî! – Ãðýíäæåð çàïíóëàñü, íî, ïî÷åñàâ çàòûëîê è ïîñîñàâ êîí÷èê ïåðà, ïðîäîëæèëà – Òû ñ ðàííåãî äåòñòâà ñêëîíåí ê ïüÿíñòâó è âûìîãàòåëüñòâó! Äàæå Äàìáëäîðó, ïîãîâîðèâøåìó ñ òîáîé ïÿòü ìèíóò, õî÷åòñÿ áûñòðî è áåçáîëåçíåííî òåáÿ ïðèêîí÷èòü!! Êàê òû ñìåë! Êàê òû, êàê òû ñìåë?? Ýòî âåäü ìîãëî óáèòü Ðîííè!! - íà ýòîé îïòèìèñòè÷åñêîé íîòå îíà çàêîí÷èëà.

-Ãðåíäæåð, Äóðàêè íå ìàìîíòû - îíè ïðîñòî òàê íå âûìðóò. Òàê ÷òî áóäü ñïîêîéíà. Îò ýòîãî - ÿ ñêîñèë îäèí ãëàç íà ýòîãî - òàê ëåãêî íå èçáàâèòüñÿ. Ïðîâåðåíî ëè÷íî ìíîþ. 

Óèçëè îñêîðáèëñÿ. Øìûãíóë íîñîì. Øìûãíóë íîñîì îïÿòü.

Íó âîò... òåïåðü ýòî ïðèäóðîê åùå è ðàçðåâåëñÿ... íó åùå íå ðàçðåâåëñÿ, íî ÿâíî ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñîâåðøèòü ñåé ïîñòóïîê, êîòîðûé ïîçîðèò âåñü ðîä ìóæñêîé... È èç-çà ÷åãî? Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ïýíñè õîòåëà ñàìè-çíàåòå-÷òî, à îí îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì? Íó, ïðèíÿë äóø íå ïî ðàñïèñàíèþ è ÷òî èç ýòîãî? Íî âîò äëÿ Óèçëè, êàæåòñÿ, ýòî èìåëî çíà÷åíèå. Êîíå÷íî, âåäü ó íèõ äîìà êàæäûé ãðàìì âîäû íà ñ÷åòó, à òóò åãî ÒÀÊ îêàòèëî... äà... à ó íåãî, êàê íàçëî (åìó íàçëî), äàæå êàñòðþëè ðÿäîì íå áûëî... ß ðàñòðîãàëñÿ äî ãëóáèíû äóøè... Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ î÷åíü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê... 

*øìûãàþ íîñîì*

... Óèçëè óæå ñèäåë íà ïîëó è ðåâåë âî âåñü ãîëîñ... ïðè ÷åì ðåâåë òàê, ÷òî ïîñëóøàòü åãî ïðèëåòåëà ñàìà Ïëàêñà Ìèðòë... Îíà ÷óòü íå óìåðëà îò çàâèñòè... Ñïàñëî åå òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îíà óæå ìåðòâàÿ... Íî çàòî îíà ïîíÿëà, ÊÒÎ íàñòîÿùàÿ ïðèìàäîííà â Õîãå è ðåøèëà çàâÿçàòü ñ âûòüåì, ðåâîì è ïðî÷åé ãàäîñòüþ è ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòü ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà âàííå äëÿ ñòàðîñò... Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îòäåëüíàÿ, ñ çàùèòíûì çàêëèíàíèåì _ Âñÿêóñ- Èçâðàùàòóñ -Ãëàç -Âûðûâàòóñ_...

Íåìíîãî èñòîðèè: ß âåäü íå ñðàçó äîãàäàëñÿ ýòî çàêëèíàíèå èñïîëüçîâàòü. Òàê âîò, êàê-òî, ïðèíèìàÿ âàííó ñ ïåíèñòîé ïåíîé *æàëü, ÷òî Íåâèëë íå âèäèò, îí áû çàïèñàë ýòó ôðàçó * , ÿ óñëûøàë øóðøàíèå çà äâåðüþ. Òèõîíüêî âûëåçÿ èç âàííû ÿ ïîäêðàëñÿ ïîáëèæå ê äâåðè. Âû êîãäà íèáóäü, èñïûòûâàëè ñìóùåíèå â âûñøåé åãî ñòåïåíè?? Íåò? Íó, òîãäà âû íå çíàåòå, ÷òî áûâàåò, êîãäà äâà âçãëÿäà âñòðå÷àþòñÿ â çàìî÷íîé ñêâàæèíå... Íî ýòî áûëî äàâíî è óæå íå ïðàâäà. 

Ïýíñè, âäðóã, ñìóòèëàñü. È ðåøèëà ïîñïåøíî ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ. ß ïðîòèâ ýòîãî íè÷åãî íå èìåë, íî. ÍÎ! Âåäü ìîæíî áûëî è ìåíÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòü! ß áû ïîâîäîê îòïóñòèë... Çíàåòå, âûðàæåíèå "è òîëüêî ëîøàäèíûå êîïûòà ñâåðêàëè" ñêîðî âîéä¸ò â ìîäó, åñëè ÿ íå âåðíó ïðåæíþþ, óìñòâåííî çàòîðìîæåííóþ, âóëüãàðíóþ, èìåþùóþ îáàÿíèå ñëîíà è óì êðîëèêà, çàâðàâøóþñÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ñàìà çàáûëà î òîì, ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâäà, Ïýíñè. Çðÿ ÿ ïðîêëÿë Âåðñà÷å, Þäàøêèíà è ïðî÷èõ. Êòî æå ìíå òåïåðü íîâûå áðþêè ñäåëàåò?? 


	4. Ðàçðóøèòåëü Ãðèôôèíäîðà

Ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí ïîñëûøàëèñü âîñõèùåííûå âçäîõè... æåíñêèå è íå òîëüêî... êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïëîõî ïðèêðûâàë ñòðàòåãè÷åñêè-âàæíîå-ìåñòî-ïîñìîòðåòü-êîòîðîå-õîòÿò-ÑËÈØÊÎÌ-ìíîãèå... Òàê... â õîä óæå ïîøëè ëàïàíüÿ... «Íå òðîãàòü!» çû÷íûì ãîëîñîì ïèñêíóë ÿ... Íî ìåíÿ, êîíå÷íî, íèêòî íå ïîñëóøàë... Âñå òÿíóëè êî ìíå ñâîè äðîæàùèå ðó÷êè, èõ ãëàçà áëåñòåëè ìàíèàêàëüíûì áëåñêîì (âàó... ýòî áû ïîíðàâèëîñü Íýâèëëó)... Âàì ñìåøíî? À ìíå âîò ñîâñåì ñìåøíî íå áûëî... Áåäíûé, áåäíûé ÿ... êàê ìíå ñåáÿ æàëêî... Òàê, ýìîöèè â ñòîðîíó, ïîòîì íþíè ðàñïóñêàòü áóäó, êîãäà ïàïî÷êà îòêàæåòñÿ êóïèòü ìíå î÷åðåäíóþ ìîäåëü óõîìîéíîçóáîêîâûðÿëêè2003/4... 

à ïîêà íàäî ñðî÷íî ñïàñàòü ñâîå äîñòîèíñòâî... ìóæñêîå è íå òîëüêî... ß äèêî çàîçèðàëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì... ×òî íà ýòîò ðàç âàì ñìåøíî? ß çàîçèðàëñÿ? Äà èäèòå âû ê Õàãðèäó è Âîëäèê ñ âàìè, íó êàê ÿ ìîãó çàîçèðàòüñÿ, äà åùå è äèêî?... Ïîìíèòå ïðî «ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðûëñÿ»? Âîò è ïîìíèòå äàëüøå... Òàê... ÿ ñòàë íåðâíî ïîãëÿäûâàòü ïî ñòîðîíàì... Ìíå ñðî÷íî íóæíû øòàíû! È ÷åì ñðî÷íåé, òåì ëó÷øå... Ëèõî îòáèâøèñü îò òÿíóâøåéñÿ êî ìíå ðóêå, ÿ, âñëåä çà Ïýíñè ñâåðíóë â ïîäçåìåëüÿ... Ìîëîäåö äåâî÷êà, èíñòèíêòû åå íå ïîäâåëè, ëàïî÷êà ìîÿ áåæèò äîìîé... âîò è ñëàâíåíüêî... «Áûñòðåé, Ïýíñè! Äàâàé, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü!» Ïýíñè îò ðàäîñòè, ÷òî ÿ ïîõâàëèë íà÷àëà áûñòðåå ïåðåáèðàòü êîïûòàìè...

... À ÿ âñå åùå áûë çàíÿò òåì, ÷òî ïðèêðûâàë ñàìè-çíàåòå-÷òî... «Øòàíû, ìíå íóæíû øòàíû», ýòà ìûñëÿ íå äàâàëà ìíå ïîêîÿ... È òóò ÿ óâèäåë åãî... òî÷íåå èõ... ×åðíûå áðþêè øëè ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ... Î òàêèõ ìîæíî òîëüêî ìå÷òàòü... ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, îíè áûëè íå íà ïóãîâèöàõ, êàê âñå ìîè ñòàðûå áðþêè, à íà ìîëíèè... Î Áîæå... êàê äàâíî ÿ î òàêèõ ìå÷òàë... È âîò, ìîÿ ìå÷òà èäåò ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ... È ìíå ïëåâàòü, ÷òî âìåñòå ñ íåé èäåò è ìîé äåêàí... «Ïýíñè, ñòîé» ðàäîñòíî êðèêíóë ÿ. Ïýíñè ìèãîì îñòàíîâèëàñü. «Î áîãè, êàê ÿ äàâíî î âàñ ìå÷òàë!», ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ÿ îòáðîñèë ïîâîäîê â ñòîðîíó è ïðèïàë ãóáàìè ê ýòîìó ÷óäó.

Ð¸â è âîé òîëïû ýõîì îòäàâàëñÿ ïî ñòåíàì (òàêîå âîçìîæíî?). Ñíåéï, âèäèìî, îïåøèë, ïîýòîìó ñòîÿë è íå äâèãàëñÿ. Òóò íàäî äåéñòâîâàòü îïåðàòèâíî è ñîãëàñîâàííî ñî âñåìè ÷àñòÿìè òåëà. Äî îñóùåñòâëåíèÿ ìîåé ìå÷òû îñòàëèñü ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû. È âîò... ìîìåíò èñòèíû. Ñíýéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñäåëàòü. Âû ñïðîñèòå, êàê ÿ äîãàäàëñÿ? Ëåãêî! Âåäü Ñíåéï ðóêàìè è çóáàìè âöåïèëñÿ â øòàíû è çàäðàë èõ ÷óòü ëè íå ïî ñàìîå ãîðëî. Î... ìàíòèÿ çàäðàëàñü è... Ñíåéï íîñèò ïîäòÿæêè?? Íî ìåíÿ òàê ïðîñòî íå îñòàíîâèòü!! ß âñ¸-òàêè ñîðâàë øòàíû. Âåäü â ýêñòðåìàëüíûõ ñèòóàöèÿõ ñèëà ÷åëîâåêà óâåëè÷èâàåòñÿ ìíîãîêðàòíî, îòêðûâàþòñÿ âíóòðåííèå ðåçåðâû îðãàíèçìà è âñ¸ òàêîå. Ïðîôåññîð íå ñ÷¸ë ýòó ñèòóàöèþ ýêñòðåìàëüíîé, ïîýòîìó êàê-òî îáìÿê... ó íåãî ïîäêîñèëèñü êîëåíè... È ïî÷åìó îí òàêàÿ íåæåíêà?? ß íàòÿíóë øòàíû. Äåëî ñäåëàíî. 

Îãëÿäåâ ñåáÿ ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, ÿ îñòàëñÿ äîâîëåí óâèäåííûì. Õåõ, êàêîé æå ÿ êðàñàâ÷èê, êàê ïîâåçëî âñåì, ÷òî îíè èìåþò ÷åñòü ëèöåçðåòü ìåíÿ êàæäûé äåíü, êàê ïîâåçëî Õîãâàðòñó, ÷òî ÿ ó÷óñü èìåííî â íåì, êàê ïîâåçëî ïðîôåññîðó Ñíýéïó, ÷òî ÿ ñíÿë áðþêè ñ ÍÅÃÎ, êàê, íàêîíåö, ïîâåçëî ýòèì áðþêàì, ÷òî ÿ âûáðàë èìåííî èõ. Ðàñïðàâèâ ñêëàäêè è áëàãîäàðíî* ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîäòâåðæó ýòî* çûðêíóâ íà ðàñïëàñòàâøåãîñÿ íà ïîëó Ñíýéïà, ÿ ñ ïîáåäíîþ óëûáêîé íà óñòàõ è ðàäîñòíûì ñèÿíèåì â ãëàçàõ îáåðíóëñÿ ê ìîèì ïðåñëåäîâàòåëÿì. «Íó ÷òî? Õà! Âàì íå... «, - òóò ÿ çàìîëê - â Ïîäçåìåëüÿõ êðîìå ìåíÿ, Ñíýéïà, êîòîðûé, íàòÿíóâ ðóáàøêó äî ñàìûõ ïÿòîê, íà êîðòî÷êàõ ñåìåíèë â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, è Ïýíñè, êîòîðàÿ îáíþõèâàëà òåððèòîðèþ è âðîäå ñîáèðàëàñü åå ìåòèòü, áîëüøå íèêîãî íå áûëî... «À êàê æå ðåâ òîëïû?», ïîäóìàë ÿ. Îòâåò íà ñåé âîïðîñ íàøåëñÿ áûñòðî, - ýòî Ïýíñè ðåøèëà, ÷òî èç íåå ìîæåò âûéòè íåïëîõàÿ ïåâèöà, è òåïåðü ðåïåòèðîâàëà Belle. ß îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ìîå íàñòðîåíèå òóò æå óïàëî, - ÿ ñòîÿë ó âõîäà â Ñëèçåðèíñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ. «Äà...», ïîäóìàë ÿ... À âåäü ÿ ìîã è íå ðàçäåâàòü Ñíýéïà, âñå ðàâíî âñåõ ìîèõ ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé çàäåðæàëè ìîè ñåêüþðèòè. Íî áðþêè âñå ðàâíî êëàññíûå!

-Íó ÷òî æ, Ïýíñè, ïîøëè äîìîé.

È Ïýíñè ïîøëà. ß áû òîæå ïîøåë, íî ìî¸ âíèìàíèå ïðèâë¸ê ïðîôåññîð. Îí âûðóãíóëñÿ è çàñåìåíèë êî ìíå. ß ïðîñòî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà ýòî. À îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è ñåìåíèë... Âîîáùåì, ñèòóàöèÿ äîâîëüíî çàáàâíàÿ. "Belle", íî óæå ïåðåäåëàííàÿ ïîä õîãâàðòñêóþ åù¸ ðàçäîâàëàñ ïî êàðèäîðàì, ÷òî îáåñïå÷èâàëî ïîëíóþ èçîëÿöèþ ýòèõ ñàìûõ êàðèäîðîâ îò âíåøíåãî ìèðà. Íà ðàññòîÿíèè äâóõ ìåòðîâ îò ìåíÿ Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Åãî ïîäòÿæêè îñòàíîâèëèñü â òð¸õ îò ìåíÿ ìåòðàõ... Â ãëàçàõ ïðîôåññîðà ÷èòàëîñü "Êàê, Äðàêî? È òû...?" Âèäíî áûëî, ÷òî ñëåäóùèå ñëîâà äàëè÷ü åìó ñ áîëüøèì òðóäîì.

-Ììì...Ììì...Ìèíóñ 3 ïóíêòà ñî Ñëèçåðèíà, Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé.

Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?? ß áûë â øîêå. Ðàíüøå îí íèêîãäà òàê ìåíÿ íå íàçûâàë. Êóäà äåëèñü "Äðàêî-Ãîëóáûå-Ãëàçêè" è íåâèííîå "Äðàêîøïóí÷èê"??

Âîò è âñ¸... íå ñëûõàòü ìíå áîëüøå ñíåéïîâñêèõ ôàìèëüÿðíîñòåé... ïóòè íàçàä íåò. ß äîëãî ïðîâîæàë ãëàçàìè ïðîôåññîðà, ãîðäî ñåìåíèâøåãî â ñâîè ïîäçåìåëüÿ

ß ñòîÿë åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ãëÿäÿ â ñëåä ìîåìó îáîæàåìîìó ïðîôåññîðó... íà ãëàçà ìíå ìåäëåííî íàâîðà÷èâàëèñü ñëåçû... "êòî æå òåïåðü áóäåò ÷èòàòü ìíå íà íî÷ü ñêàçêè?", ïîäóìàë ÿ è, âñõëèïíóâ, îòïðàâèëñÿ â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ... Ïýíñè ïîíÿëà, â êàêîì íàñòðîåíèè åå îáîæàåìûé Äðàêî, òî áèøü ÿ, è, ïîíóðèâ ñâîþ ëîõìàòóþ, äàâíî íå ìûòóþ è íå ÷åñàíóþ ãîëîâó, ïîäæàâ ñâîé ïûøíûé âåñü â êîëòóíàõ õâîñò (ðå÷ü èä¸ò èìåííî î õâîñòå íà ãîëîâå, òîò* õâîñò óæå îòâàëèëñÿ. Êàê îíà åãî ïîäæàëà? Ðåôëåêñû, øòóêà òîíêàÿ…), ïëåëàñü çà ìíîé...

Ñíà÷àëà îíà ïðîñòî ïëåëàñü, ïîòîì îíà ïëåëàñü çàèíòåðåñîâàííî. Ïîòîì îíà èãðàëà â ðàçâåä÷èêà-êîììóíèñòà. Òî åñòü, îíà áåæàëà âïåðåäè ìåíÿ, îñìàòðèâàëà ìåñòíîñòü, òàê ñêàçàòü... è âûòâîðÿëà åù¸ âñÿêèå êëàññíûå øòó÷êè. Åé ñòîèò äàâàòü ÷àñòíûå óðîêè Êðåáó ñ Ãîéëîì. Êñòàòè, î ïòè÷êàõ. Âîò è îíè. ß, ðàäè ïðèëè÷èÿ, ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ è íà÷àë ïåðåñêàçûâàòü èì ñâîþ êðàòêóþ áèîãðàôèþ. ×èñòî ñèìâîëè÷åñêè, äëÿ ïîääåðæàíèÿ ñâåòñêîé áåñåäû. Êîãäà ÿ äîø¸ë äà ñâîåãî ïðåäïîñëåäíåãî ÷åòûðíàäöàòîãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ, Êðåáá ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàâèòü çâóê! Íåò, âû ñåáå ýòî ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå?? Íåñëûõàííàÿ íàãëîñòü!

- Êðåáá - ìîíîòîííî ñêàçàë ÿ - èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ, êîãäà òû ïåðåáèâàåøü, íî ÿ ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èë. Òàê ÷òî ïîäîæäè åù¸ äåñÿòü ìèíóò è ÁÎËÒÀÉ, ÑÊÎËÜÊÎ ÂËÅÇÅÒ!!! 

ß áûë â ÿðîñòè. ß âñêî÷èë íà Ïýíñè è ïðîðû÷àë òèõî, ñäåðæàííî.

Íî ýòî, íà ìîé âçãëÿä, òèõî è ñäåðæàííî, à äëÿ Êðýááèêà-Äåáèêà-Ñîâñåì-Áåç-Ìîçãåáèêà è Ãîéëèêà-Âîéëèêà-Âàùå-Áåç-Ìàçãîéëèêà ýòîãî âïîëíå õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû íàäåëàòü â øòàíû.... óóóóó.... âîò íåâîñïèòàííîñòü òî êàêàÿ, íàäåëàòü â øòàíû ïðè ìíå è íå ñïðîñèòü ðàçðåøåíèÿ! Óõ! Ñ êðèêîì âçáåøåííîãî áàáóèíà-ìóòàíòà ÿ âûõâàòèë èç êàðìàíà çà íåèìåíèåì øïàãè èëè ìå÷à ïàëêó êîëáàñû.

-Ïðåêëîíèòå êîëåíè ðàáû! È, ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ îñòàâëþ âàì âàøè æàëêèå æèçíè!

Êðýáóñÿ-Æèðíàÿ-Çàäóñÿ è Ãîéëÿ-Ëûñàÿ-Ïîéëÿ áûñòðåíüêî ïðèêëîíèëè êîëåíè, êàê ÿ èì è ïðèêàçàë.

ß òîëüêî áûëî ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèâåñòè ïðèãîâîð â èñïîëíåíèå, êàê Ïàðêèíñîí ñêèíóëà ìåíÿ ñ ñåäëà. ß áû î÷åíü ñèëüíî óäàðèëñÿ ãîëîâîé îá ñòåíó, åñëè á íå íîñèë Ñåìåéíóþ ðåëèêâèþ íà ãîëîâå: êàñêà-óøàíêà íà âñå ñëó÷àè æèçíè. Èìåííî áëàãáäàðÿ..áëàààãîáàïðÿÿ...îé... èìåííî ñ å¸ ïîìîùüþ ÿ âñåãäà ñîõðàíÿë òðåçâîñòü óìà è ÿñíîñòü ðàññóäêà. Íî âåðíóñü ê Ïýíñè. Îíà âñòàëà íà çàäíèå ëàïêè (íîãè. íà íîãè!) è ïðèíþõàëàñü. Ìå÷òàòåëüíî õðþêíóëà (èëè ÷òî òàì ëîøàäè äåëàþò? ðæàò?). ß óìèëèëñÿ è çàæìóðèëñÿ. Êðåáá ñ Ãîéëîì íàñòîðîæèëèñü. ß íàñòîðîæèëñÿ òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà Ïýíñè, ñî ñêîðîñòüþ áîóëèíãà 147, ïîáåæàëà. È ÿ, êàê ïîñëåäíèé....êêêàê ïîñëåäíèé... âîîáùåì, ÿ íàñòóïèë íà òå æå ãðàáëè. (Õîðîøî, ÷òî îíè ñ ìåíÿ ðîñòîì áûëè). ß ÍÅ ÎÒÏÓÑÒÈË ÏÎÂÎÄÜß!! È âîò, ìèìî ïðîíîñÿòñÿ êàðòèíû, ñëèçåðåíöû, åù¸ êàêàÿ-òî ôèãíÿ. À ÿ ëå÷ó çà Ïýíñè â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè.

ß áûë ïî÷òè ó öåëè! Ïî÷òè!! Êàê âäðóã, âñ¸ ïåðåâåðíóëîñü ââåðõ òîðìàøêàìè (ñòðàííîå ìàããëîâñêîå âûðàæåíèå. Âû âåäü òîæå íå çíàåòå, ÷òî òàêîå òîðìàøêè?) Íî òîãäà ÿ íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ îá îðôîãðàôè÷åñêîé ïðàâèëüíîñòè ìîèõ ìûñëåé. ß óâèäåë ïîë ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, ïîòîì ïîòîëîê, ïîòîì åù¸ òàê ðàçà òðè. Ïîòîì ÷òî-òî ëÿãíóëî ìåíÿ. (Êàñêà-óøàíêà! òû îïÿòü ñïàñëà ìåíÿ!!) È òîëüêî òîãäà ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ïýíñè ñïîòêíóëàñü î.. îá... Òóïîãî Ïðèäóðêà! Îí äàæå íå çàìåòèë ýòîãî!! ß ïîòåðàë (íå ïîÄòåðàë, à ïîòåðàë) óøèáëåííóþ êîïûòîì êàñêó è íàáëþäàë çà ýòîé ñòðàííîé, íåñîìíåííî, óãîäíîé äüÿâîëó, ïðîöåññèåé. Óèçëè-Ãðèçëè ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ è íåâèäÿùèì âçîðîì ñ áëàæåííîé óëûáêîé íà óñòàõ è ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûìè ñëåçàìè íà ãëàçàõ (ïîçíàë ñìèðåíèå), áîãîõóëüíè÷àë. "Î, ìîé íåïîãðåøèìûé ôàðôîðîâûé ñ çîëîòûìè âêðàïëåíèÿìè Áîã!"- îáðàùàëñÿ îí ê òîìó ñàìîìó ôîíòàíó ñ êðàíèêîì (íà ñàìîì äåëå, ýòî êðàíèê ñ ôîíòàíîì). "ß íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó òâîþ ïîìîùü! Òû ñáëèçèë äâà îäèíîêèõ ñîçäàíèÿ! Ìåíÿ è ìîþ ïðåêðàñíóþ Ãåðìèîíó! Îíà íàçâàëà ìåíÿ áåçìîçãëûì ðûæèêîì! Òàê ëàñêîâî ìåíÿ åù¸ íèêòî íå íàçûâàë!!" Î÷åíü äóøåðàçäèðàþùå, ÿ âàì ñêàæó. Íî íåò âðåìåíè íàáëþäàòü çà ñõîäîì Óèçëè ñ óìà. Ìåíÿ îäóðìàíèë ñëàäêèé äóðìàí áëàãî÷åñòèâîãî è æåëàííîãî áóòåðáðîäà! Ïýíñè, íå ðæè!! Âïåð¸ä! ÂÏÅÐ¨¨Ä! È ìû ñíîâà ïîíåñëèñü...

È ìû íåñëèñü, íåñëèñü, íåñëèñü... Ïýíñè ñíåñëà äåñÿòîê ÿèö... Âîò ìîëîäåö... Âîò îíà áû åùå è ïëèòó ñíåñëà... õîòÿ, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ... ß âåäü ìàã êàê íèêàê... Âåäü òàê? Æàðÿ ÿè÷íèöó ïðÿìî íà ñïèíå ìîåãî âåðíîãî êîíÿ (îé... Ãðèíïèñ ìåíÿ çà ýòî ïî ãîëîâêå íå ïîãëàäèò... õåõ... ) ÿ ì÷àëñÿ ê íàìå÷åííîé öåëè... è âîò, íàêîíåö, ÿ óâèäåë ÅÃÎ... Çàïèõíóâ âñþ ÿè÷íèöó öåëèêîì â ðîò, ÿ ïðèíÿëñÿ ñîçåðöàòü ÝÒÎ... îîîî... ó ìåíÿ íåò ñëîâ... ×ÒÎ?! ×òî ýòîò æèðíûé ïðèäóðîê ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü ñ ÌÎÈÌ áóòåðáðîäîì? Ñúåñòü åãî? Íó íåò... ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ...

-Ðóêè ïðî÷ü, íåâåðíûé!!! -çàîðàë ÿ.

Íåâèëë(à ýòî áûë èìåííî îí) çûðêíóë íà ìåíÿ òàê, ÷òî ìåíÿ àæ íà õè õè ïðîáèëî... óóóóó.... è íåóæåëè îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ìîæåò ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ òàê, êàê ÿ ñìîòðþ íà âñåõ... Ðððððð... îí çà ýòî ïîïëàòèòñÿ....

-Ïîëîæè áóòåðáðîä! Ïîëîæè áóòåðáðîä, ÿ òåáå ñêàçàë!

Íî ýòîò ïðèäóðîê íå âíÿë ìîåìó ïðèêàçó... Íó ÷òî æ, ÿ åãî ïðåäóïðåæäàë.... âåäü ïðåäóïðåæäàë âåäü?

ß ñíîâà çàõèõèêàë, íî íà ýòîò ðàç çëîáíî. Ïýíñè òîæå íà÷àëà èçîáðàæàòü "Äîêòîðà Çëî", íî âñêîðå çàêàøëÿëàñü. Äåéñòâèå íå âñåãäà âûçûâàåò ïðîòèâîäåéñòâèå, çíàåòå ëè. Âîò è ñåé÷àñ Ýòîò ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë âî âñå ñâîè ñîáà÷üè ãëàçà è ïûòàëñÿ óíþõàòü çàïàõ ñìåðòè (â ìî¸ì ëèöå) ñâîèì îðëèíûì íþõîì. 

-Ïðåäëîæè äàìå âîäû, ñëåïåö! - îí åù¸ áîëüøå èñïóãàëñÿ è åãî íàêðûëà ìåëêàÿ äðîæü. Íî ÷òî áû âû äóìàëè? Óèçëè, êîòîðûå êëîíèðîâàííûå â äâîéíîì ýêçåìïëÿðå (âèäèìî, íà ñëó÷àé âûõîäà èç ñòðîÿ èëè ñêîðîïîñòèæíîé êîí÷èíû îäíîãî èç íèõ) íåñëè ñòàêàí âîäû ñ àíãåëüñêèìè óëûáêàìè íà óñòàõ! Îíè ïîäíåñëè ìíå áîêàë ñ ïîäîçðèòåëüíîé æèäêîñòüþ (ñìàõèâàþùåé íà âîäó òîëüêî ñ âèäó. À òàê îò ÝÒÎÃÎ ðàçèëî çà 10 ìåòðîâ). À òåïåðü îòâåòüòå ìíå íà ïðîñòîé âîïðîñ. Ïî÷åìó, êîãäà ÿ ïðîøó ïîìî÷ü äàìå, ÏÎÌÎÃÀÞÒ ÌÍÅ??? ß îñêîðáèëñÿ è ïåðåäàë ñòàêàí Ïåíñè. Îíà âûïèëà âñ¸, äî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëè. È... Êîïûòà èñ÷åçëè!!!

Áëèçíåöû ÿâíî îæèäàëè îáðàòíîãî ýôôåêòà. Îíè ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è ñ óëûáêàì (äàëåêî íå àíãåëüñêèìè, ÿ âàì ñêàæó) íàïðàâèëèñü ê íàì (îíè îòáåæàëè íà ìíîîîãî ìåòðîâ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òîðæåñòâåííî âðó÷èëè ìíå ýòó àäñêóþ ñìåñü). ß îáåçóìåë! (Îòíþäü íå îò ñòðàõà! Äàæå è íå äóìàéòå!) Âñêî÷èë íà Ïýíñè, à îíà, ïî ïðèâû÷êå, ïîíåñëàñü. Ïðè÷¸ì íå íà çîâ ñåðäöà-æåëóäêà, à êóäà ãëàçà ãëÿäÿò. À âðàùàþòñÿ îíè ó íå¸ ñ ïîðàçèòåëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ! Îñîáåííî ëåâûé. Íàòêíóâøèñü íà ñòåíó, îíà óñïîêîèëàñü. Ýýý... ñêðîìíî ãîâîðÿ, ïîâòîðÿþ. Î÷åíü ñêðîìíî ãîâîðÿ, ãîñòèíàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðî ïîõîäèëà íà ðàñêîïêè äðåâíåãî Ðèìà. Âñ¸ â ïûëè (â ñàæå, íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ïýíñè è â êàìèí óñïåëà çàñêî÷èòü), ìåáåëü... êàêàÿ, ê ÷¸ðòó, ìåáåëü?? Êîëüöî ðàçúÿðåííûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ñæèìàëîñü. Ìíå ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü. Ëåâàÿ íîæêà â ïðåäâêóøåíèè íåìíîãî çàä¸ðãàëàñü. Íî! ÍÎ! Ìîé çàòóìàíåííûé âçãëÿä óïàë íà î÷àðîâàòåëüíåéøåå ñîçäàíüèöå, ëåæàùåå ïîä êíèãàìè. ß óëûáíóëñÿ íó ïðîîîñòî ñêàçî÷íî! Îñîáåííî ýôôåêòíî âûãëÿäåëè áåëûå çóáêè íà ÷óìàçîé îò ñàæè ìîðäàøêå. È Ìàøèíàëüíî ïîäàë åé ðóêó. Âìåñòå ñ "Ðàôàåëëîé". Åñëè ñóäèòü ïî ðåêëàìå, òî êîíôåòû âñ¸ ñêàæóò çà ìåíÿ. Íî çà ìåíÿ âñ¸ ñêàçàëà ìàëåíüêàÿ Óèçëè. Îíà âîøëà ïîõîäêîé àëÿ Øåðëîê Õîëìñ ñ òðóáêîé â çóáàõ è ñ ñèãàðåòîé çà óõîì. 


End file.
